


Sunshine

by brookethenerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war with Gaea is almost over. One battle remains, and when its over, Percy and Annabeth can live out their lives. But will they both make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Rick Riordan.

“I have your back.” Annabeth said, giving Percy a hard smile.

“I know.” He said, winking. Even in a time like this, he made a joke. It was one of the things she loved most about him.

“Look Annabeth if we don’t-“

“Shut up Percy.” She said, cutting him off.

“You know it’s a possibility.” He said softly, fingering riptides handle.

She walked over to where he stood, and forced him to look at her.

“New Rome Percy. If we win this, we can have that. We can go to college and get some stupid little apartment that only has one room and we can do all the things you talked about. I promise. One battle left.”

Percy pulled her into his arms, burrowing his face in her hair.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” She answered, holding him tighter.

-

Gaea stood watching them from her ‘throne’. It was constructed from bones that looked suspiciously human. She stared at them as if they were bugs, little annoyances.

 If they could just reach her, and kill her, this would all be over.

But standing in between them, were hundreds of the darkest, most gruesome monsters any of them had ever seen.

Their backup hadn’t arrived, to be brought by Nico and Reyna, and for now, it was only the seven.

Blood splattered against Annabeth’s shirt, and she took a step back until she felt Percy behind her. She needed a constant reminder he was there.

“You good?” He yelled over the chaos, moving to stand next to her.

“Yep!” She yelled back, throwing him a smile.

 The only thing getting her through this fight was the hope that it was their last.

Percy suddenly ran out from beside her, and without a second thought, she followed him. They had fought together long enough that words were unnecessary.

They launched into attack, slashing their swords against one of the two giants that had pinned Jason to the wall.

“Thanks!” He yelled, ducking through its legs, and climbing up its back to stab it in the heart. It disintegrated in front of their eyes, and the second soon followed.

“Annabeth, there’s a break. We can get up there.” Percy called out, turning around to face her.

“We can’t Percy. There’s no way they’ll let us get anywhere near that throne.” She said, shaking her head.

“We can try! This might be our only chance.” He pleaded, looking back and forth between her and Jason.

“I’m in.” Jason said, using his shirt to wipe the blood off his weapon.

“Fine. I’m in.” Annabeth agreed. The three formed a triangle, backing their way up until they stood only one monster away from her.

Gaea smiled at them, as if she was in on the joke and they were not.

“Take flank Annabeth, Jason you take front.” Percy said quietly, so that only they could hear.

The two nodded, not taking their eyes off of the giant in front of them.

“Let’s finish this.” Jason growled, running for the front.

“Hey Ugly! Over here!” He yelled, stabbing it in the foot.

Percy grabbed Annabeth and hoisted her up onto the things back while it was distracted, giving her the opportunity to hit it where it hurt.

Annabeth latched onto its moldy skin folds and tattered clothing, gagging her way up. The giant wavered, and she knew that Percy and Jason had gotten the legs. Now she just had to get the heart. With a loud cry, she jumped from its shoulder to its arm, stabbing her sword into its chest. It looked down at her, let out a loud bellow, and crumpled to dust.

Annabeth went down with it, feeling light and happy. They were almost there. This would be over.

“Percy!” She called out, a smile forming across her cheeks.

She heard the war cries of hundreds of campers from the front of the cave, and knew that their backup had arrived just in time.

She looked around for Percy, and when she finally saw him, a weight lifted off her chest.

He was giving her a look of confusion, which she mirrored. His hands went up to his chest, where a ring of blood was forming. He dropped to his knees, and one of Gaea’s minions stood behind him, pulling the sword from his back.

“NO.” She screamed, running forward. She stabbed it until it too fell to the ground, turned to dust before it hit the dirt of the cave.

She caught Percy in her arms before his head hit the ground, and she lowered herself onto the ground, his head in her lap.

“Percy.” She whispered, lifting his shirt up to see the damage.

The wound had already turned black, poison from the dagger was seeping into his heart. Veins turned black from the same poison wound up his arms and his legs. There would be no curing this.

“I think I messed up Annabeth.” He choked out, blood on his tongue. She shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“No. No you’re okay. You’re okay. It’s just a scratch.” She said, her tongue feeling thick.

“Am I going to die?” He asked, a terrified look on his face.

“Of course not. Don’t be stupid, Seaweed Brain. We’ll just get you to the-the infirmary, and they’ll fix you up real good.” She whispered, sobs threatening to overtake her.

“Did I ever tell you that I loved yo-u?” He asked, smiling up at her.

“A few times.” She smiled forcefully back at him. She heard the sounds of war behind her, and she knew that it would be over soon. She was completely unprotected her on the ground. But she didn’t care. She never broke from Percy’s eyes.

His eyes fogged over for a moment, and he whispered something about being tired.

“Don’t go to sleep Percy. Don’t go to sleep. Please, stay awake with me.” She pleaded, until the fog cleared from his eyes. She rubbed his blood matted hair, brushing it off his face.

“Mom?” He asked, eyebrows narrowed in confusion. Annabeth knew this was it, that this was the end, his words confirmed it.

“Y-es?” She said, tears slipping from her cheeks onto him.

“Can you sing me a song? I’m scared.” Suddenly, he was a little boy again, scared of going to sleep.

“Of course.” Annabeth sobbed, trying to hold herself together for his sake. She racked her brain for lyrics, and began to sing.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”

_A very hard fall. A one way trip. Percy’s hands around hers._

_“You’re not getting away from me. Never again.”_

_“As long as were together.”_

“You make me happy when skies are grey.”

_“I’ll never make things easy for you, Seaweed brain. Get used to it.”_

“You’ll never know dear,”

_“Tell me about New Rome. Tell me about your plans for us.”_

“How much I love you.”

_Percy threw his arms around her. They kissed and for a moment nothing else mattered. An asteroid could have hit the planet and wiped out all life, and Annabeth wouldn't have cared._

“Please don’t take,”

_Percy was a lot more than that. Even boyfriend really didn't cover it. They'd been through so much together, at this point Percy was part of her--a sometimes annoying part, sure, but definitely a part she could not live without._

“My sunshine.”

Percy’s eyes drifted shut beneath her, his body stilling.

_She decided she'd rather die in some less memorable way- maybe falling down the stairs, or going peacefully in her sleep at the age eighty, after a nice quiet life with Percy. Yes, that sounded good._

Annabeth realized she wouldn’t have that chance.

_Ask me again, once we defeat Gaea._

“Away.”'

Then Percy Jackson closed his eyes for the last time.


End file.
